mortalitas
by Julster900
Summary: what if Zoey rejected the change. how would her friends deal with especially when she comes back evil. Also Neferet is becoming more and more evil. set at the beginning of untamed,
1. Chapter 1

My friends are still pissed at me. I wish I could tell them everything, how Nefret is like the biggest witch with a B. I don't plan on going into details about Loren, I wish I could go back, and stop myself from ever making that mistake. I realize now that I loved Erik, well it's too late for that now. With out the imprint I didn't really feel the same about Heath. Yes I love him, but it's not as strong not that I know who was right for me, and that was Erik. I don't expect him to come back to me_ I was a jerk. Hell I don't know why I would think Loren ever loved me. Please don't remind me that I'm not a virgin anymore.

I looked up from the babble that was going on inside my head, and I was at the dinning hall AKA the cafeteria. I slowly walked to my doom, at the table with the Twins, Damien, and his boyfriend Jack.

The all looked up when I sat down, They all gave me different looks. The twins, was an angry glare__ Jeesh they were mad, Damien was sort of mad, but I feel bad for you look, and Jack was smiling. I kind of regretted sitting there, but I couldn't leave I've been hiding for three days, and things between us defiantly haven't gotten better yet.

"Hi" I said sheepishly. Maybe they would forget everything, and just start talking to me again__ yeah right. I lied to them.

They didn't say anything. The silent treatment. They continued with the bickering they started before I sat down.

I deserved this.

I heard a commotion it was a dog running into the dining hall. Not to far behind him was a fledgling I have never seen. I wasn't going to find out. I felt my throat get all scratchy like a cough was coming. I get up quickly, if I was going to cough I didn't' want to worry anyone. It was nothing, or at least that is what I told my self.

I ran outside, I wanted some fresh air. I leaned against the wall. I let out the cough.

"That was nothing, I whispered to myself."

I started walking when I coughed again. I couldn't fool my self for much longer. I was going to die, with no friends. I sat down on the ground. At least no one was here to witness this, I remember how traumatized I was after I saw Stevie rae reject the change.

I coughed again, this time there was blood. My blood didn't smell as sweet as other blood. Maybe it was because I knew I was dying.

There was pain in my chest I coughed disgusting wet coughs, and blood was spurting everywhere.

"Zoey, are you out here? I need to talk to you." I heard Damien call out into the night. No, he can't see me like this, go away.

I tried being quiet, but I kept coughing. He walked over to where he knew a fledgling was dying. I didn't look up at him, but he saw it was me. "Zoey."

Tears were streaming down my face, "I'm dying, Damien."

He was crying to, "I'm no mad at you, that is why I came out here, I'll never stop being your friend."

He was at my side holding me up, he pulled out his cell phone, "Shawnee, Erin, come outside now."

I wanted to protest, they shouldn't come, first of all they hate me, and second I love them to much for them to see me like this.

My eyes were shut, and my lungs, were barley moving, because of the blood that filled them. When I heard, Erin, "Zoey, no." I heard her gasp.

Shawnee chimed in, "you, can't die."

I Let out a final cough before I let the darkness, that was clouding my vision take over.

I died. I felt my spirit lift out of my body. I got one last glimpse of the twins, and Damien standing over my bloody body crying. Then I saw Nyx.


	2. Chapter 2

Aphrodite P.O.V

**I feel like crap, Two days ago Stevie rae bit me and somehow I'm a human again. The worst part is I still have scary ass visions. I had a vision of Neferet, and some guy with wings, who I may say was extremely hot. I didn't know what was going on, everything was chaotic, but there was something wrong. Someone was missing. I had to go back to the school, and tell Zoey, she will figure this out. Somehow she seems to solve everything. I had to draw a mark on, so no one would n=know that I am a human, for some reason I found the right shade.**

**I walked right through the trapdoor, the alarm must be down. On my way in Darius found me, and escorted me in. I told him, I went on little vacation with the parents, for winter break. Of course I didn't go to my room, I went to Zoey's. I knocked. No answer. Next was the freakishly weird twins room. No one there. **

**Duh, it's dinner time, everyone is in the dinning hall.**

**On my way to the dining hall a raven swoop in front of me scaring me to death, "Damn, bird." I mumbled to myself. Ravens seem to be everywhere lately.**

**In the dinning hall the Nerd herd's table was empty. Where the hell are they?**

**Then I heard a scream, fallowed by another scream. It was from outside, and it sounded just like Erin, and Shawnee. I ran towards it, I didn't get there in time. I froze as I saw, Damien, Erin, and Shawnee, next to Zoey's dead body. **

**I think I'm going to be sick. Zoey can't die isn't she like the most powerful fledgling. No, no, no. I need her. Then it clicked, Zoey was what was missing. With her gone, Neferet has nothing to stop her, but me a human. **

**I watched as Neferet lift Zoey's body up on the stretcher, no one else saw the happiness that filled Neferet's face. What if she comes back, like Stevie rae, and the other red fledglings. If Neferet uses Zoey, then she would be unstoppable. I need to stop her, and I guess that means I need help, and help will be no other then the nerd herd. I have to tell them everything to stop Neferet. **

**I looked over to them. I can't let my vision come true. Also I can't let Neferet use Zoey, that is if she comes back. Damn humans shouldn't have to deal with this stuff. I'll have to start tomorrow, I can't deal with anything else today, plus Stevie rae is waiting in my room.**

**Shit, Stevie rae I can't tell her that her best friend is dead.**

**I opened the door, and Stevie Rae was in there.**

"**What took you so long?" She said as soon as the door was shut.**

"**I was_" I couldn't say it. I've been a total bitch to a lot of people, but I couldn't do this.**

"**What is it, and were you crying?" **

"**Yes"**

"**Wait, where is Zoey, I thought you were going to get her." **

"**I tried, but…Zoey is dead." I finally blurted out. "I went to get her and she rejected the change."**

**Stevie Rae stared at me stunned. She had no facial expression, she was in shock. I mean Zoey can't die. "You're lying. She's not dead." She yelled at me before jumping out of the window. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I opened my eyes, and I was in a dark room, I though how did I get here. Then I realized who am I, there was a little voice telling me that I was Zoey Redbird, or at least I was. Suddenly I was preoccupied I smelt blood, a frenzy inside of me took over, where was the blood. I looked around and I saw Neferet, with a slumped over body next to her, and fresh blood pouring out of a wound. I didn't even think I jumped up, and sucked the blood. I didn't gain any self control until she pulled the body away.

"Zoey, you are know going to work for me." She said in a powerful voice.

I didn't think, but that voice that was in back of me spoke, "Yes, High Priestess."

She smiled, "Excellent, now Zoey, remember no one knows about you so you can't be seen, but I need you to bring Aphrodite. She is a human, and she is a traitor."

"Should I bring her back dead or alive?" I asked, before I thought about the question again.

"Whatever is more convenient for you." She said with a laugh, then walked away.

I tried to gather my thoughts about my past, before I ended up in this room, but I came up with nothing. All I can think of was to listen to Neferet. _No, Zoey, leave now. _This was a knew voice from before, the other voice wanted me to kill, this one was trying to help me. I was about to run, far away when, I couldn't. I have to listen to Neferet. No she is evil.

I sat down I was so confused, why did I feel the urge to kill, but something else is telling me not to. Right then the first instincts took over, I have to find Aphrodite, and kill her. _**She has blood. **_The first voice repeated in my head, and that was all it took for me to leave.

It was dark out, of course that meant school was still going on, and all of the fledglings are outside. I had to stay hidden, I thought _**Use your affinities, **_The first voice said, the one that sounded like Neferet. Yes, I have five affinities for the elements, I will use spirit to hide me.

"Spirit, I call you to hide me from anyone seeing me." I whispered to myself. Instantly I felt my self disappear.

I still stayed in the shadows it only felt right.

"Twins I know you hate Aphrodite, but with out Zoey, we kind of need her." I turned to where I heard that voice. I was familiar, Damien.

"No," Erin said, with tears starting to fall down her face.

Shawnee chimed in, "no one could replace Zoey."

"I know that, but we know something big was kept from us, and Aphrodite knows. She told us to meet her in her room." His voice lowered but I was close enough to hear. "She said it involves Stevie Rae."

That means Aphrodite is in her room.

I quickly ran away from them.

I was out side her door when I heard a shriek. I couldn't just open the door and barge in. She would know I was here. Lucky for me the twins, and Damien also heard the shriek. They sprinted to her door, and didn't even knock. They left the door open and I slid in unseen.

"She's having a vision." Damien said.

"What do we do," Erin said, clearly she never saw her have a vision before.

"Yeah, what do we do?"

"Nerds!" Aphrodite yelled through her vision, "Stay!"

They all listened and sat, and waited out the vision. Finally Aphrodite calmed down.

"So what was it about?" Damien asked first.

Catching her breath, she got up and shut the door. "Ok, I have to catch you guys up on everything, for you to be able to get this. But remember once I tell you, you won't be safe from Neferet."

"Neferet?" Shawnee said.

"That big," Erin finished.

"Yes, it's that big, and that is why Zoey haven't told you guys anything." Aphrodite continue explaining everything. From heath being captured in the tunnels, and when I saved Him. All about Stevie Rae, and even stuff I didn't know. Apparently since I died, which was a week ago, Aphrodite, has had a vision, about and ancient god Kalona, who is going to rise from the earth, and bring Raven mockers. Which she found out are, half bird half human, mutated creatures. And all of this was going to start a war with the humans.

"Shit," Erin finally said.

"Your right twin, this is big." Shawnee said.

"Wait what about, the new vision." Damien asked.

"Well the new one is just icing on the cake." She took a deep breath. "This one involved Zoey. She's going to come back like Stevie Rae, and she is going to be like Stevie Rae was before her tattoos changed. She is going to kill me."

"Wait can't we make a circle, and fix her, like Stevie rae." Shawnee asked.

"Yeah, if we do that we can stop the whole war thing."

It's not that simple Zoey is stronger then Stevie Rae, she still has the affinity for the elements, we are going to try to stop her, but it doesn't work. That is why I say we stay away from, Here I have a vampyre on board so you guys won't cough up your blood"

"No, we have to save Zoey, I can't let her become evil. She saved me." Stevie Rae said popping up the window.

Everyone turned surprised.

"It's not that simple Stevie Rae." Aphrodite protested.

"Of course it's not that simple, but I have to try."

"Yes, us too." Erin, said speaking for her and Shawnee.

"Me too. Damien added.

"I guess I'm out numbered, and Plus my gut is telling me this is right, so somehow we are going to save Zoey from Evil. AKA Neferet." Aphrodite.

I was going to just end it there, but the old me kicked in for a moment and got out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"How could you have not gotten her!" Neferet yelled at me. I told her what happened, of course I told her everything, I couldn't lie everything just came out. It feels like she has some sort of control over me.

"I'll try tomorrow, it is light now."

"Of course you would, and this time you'll take your new friend Stark. He died a few days ago." Stark, that was the name of the boy with the dog. " heard from Damien's head that they are having a circle outside tomorrow by the east wall.

"Yes, Neferet." I said bowing to her, then walking down where she had a bed set up.

**Starks P.O.V**

I remember before I got in this dark room I was in pain, and alone. I was in the field shooting my arrows when I coughed. I was afraid, I knew I was dying, and I was alone. No one was going to find me, I remember thinking. Now I'm confused I'm waking up. How, I'm dead?

"Stark, I'm Neferet." A loud voice boomed through the empty room.

A weird feeling took over, it was immediately ready to obey.

"Stark, you died, but I brought you back. Because I couldn't let a nice boy like you die."

"Thank you."

"Yes, and I will let you be yourself, and live your life after you do one thing for me."

"Anything" I said before I considered what she was talking about. There was this weird sense take over me, _**Obey her. **_The voice whispered in my ears.

"There is this girl who has been trying to stop me from saving, people like I did with you. I've tried to reason with her, but she doesn't listen. There is only one thing left for me to do, and that is to kill her."

"I will kill this girl, it would be easy for me. My gift is that I never miss." I never miss what I want to hit with an arrow. Sometimes, I want to hit something by accident, then I kill it like my old friend, William Chidsey?

"The girl you have to kill is Aphrodite."

"The will be easy." I said with an sinister voice. I didn't even recognize my voice at first,

"I know, that is why you don't kill her right away. Make her suffer for all she has inflicted on me. Oh yeah if her newly befriended group gets in the way kill them to."

"Yes. Neferet."

"Zoey, will help you, but once the job is done Kill Zoey. She is too much of an risk to have around.

"Yes, Neferet" I repeated.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter**

**Also Review and i will continue  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, yeah so I am officially stuck on what to write next. Message me if you have any ideas**


	6. Chapter 6

Aphrodite P.O.V

I just sat up in my room trying to figure all this out, how are we suppose stop my vision from happening? I'm not the one who comes up with the plans Zoey was. But she's not here and that is another one of our problems. My vision also told me Zoey will come back and she is going to kill me. Damn, I probably disserve it, I have been so horrible lately. Maybe this is all Nyx's way of punishing me. Making everything around me fall apart. _No Nyx wouldn't do that. _

A knock on the door interrupted my internal babble.

"Come in." I yelled.

It was Damien. Odd what was the gay boy doing with out the rest of the nerd herd.

"Aphrodite, it's Zoey she took the twins and she is asking for you. Also she is with the new kid Stark."

Before he could say anything more I jumped up and fallowed him out the door.

Zoey's P.O.V

I had the Erin, and Stark was holding Shaunee. We were demanding Aphrodite.

"Zoey please don't do this." Stevie Rae yelled. Stevie Rae came after we snatched the twins and yelled at Damien. I'm just fallowing orders.

"Why are you with them, you are one of us. You died just like me and Zoey." Stark said

"Yes I did die but Zoey saved me just like I am trying to save her. Come on Z try to remember what it was like to before you died. You always helped everyone."

The use of my nickname did bring back memories and my grip on Erin loosened and my hand lowered from covering her mouth. Then that dark voice spoke inside of me again. **Don't listen to them.** The memories quickly faded.

"Zoey put them down I am then one you want." I heard Aphrodite yell from across the yard.

Stark reacted. He shoved Shaunee into the ground and readied his arrow. He shot and it hit Aphrodite in the leg. She crumpled to the ground while letting out a short scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ****I know the last chapter was extremely short I'm sorry for that. Also PLEASE REVIEW. I can't ask enough for reviews if you review I'll probably continue faster then what I have been doing. **

* * *

Zoey:

The instant Aphrodite went down I reacted, I threw Erin to the ground harder then necessary. I ran to finish the job, that was the plan stark get her down and I burn her. _Fire come to me _I said silently. Fire then began to appear in my hands but not burn me.

"Stop!" Stevie Rae yelled.

I turned to her fire still in my hands, I snarled. That is when old Zoey kicked in did I just snarl at Stevie Rae she was my best friend. I dismissed the fire. Stevie Rae took that as an opportunity to hug me. Emotions flooded me.

"Zoey, remember I was once like you, I could save you like you saved me."

"But that was only cause you bit Aphrodite, there is no hope for me." I stepped back. "the only way to stop the darkness inside of me is to kill me."

"Damn, Zoey get over your self. I will kill Aphrodite then." Stark said drawing an arrow.

"I'm sorry" I said to Stark then called fire to me again. Fire was burning in my hands.

"Fire, I call you to burn myself because I can't life with this darkness." The fire spread from my hands to the rest of my body, and I felt my flesh burning.

Stevie Rae's P.O.V

The instant Zoey burst into a flame Erin reacted and called water to her, and put out the flame. I also used that time to attack the temporally distracted stark. I grabbed his bow and arrow to make sure we were safe. Once he had no weapons Shaunee stood guard to watch him. So I was able to run to my best friend who just tried to burn herself to death to save us from death caused by her.

Zoey was on her knees with her head down. I didn't want to touch her cause her body was covered in burns and I still didn't even know if she was going to live. Her head lifted up and there was red mark complete with the same added on tattoos as before only they are red.

She looked at me and smiled then fell backwards and fainted.

"We have to get her and Aphrodite to the infirmary" I yelled.

"But no one else knows about red vampyres" Damien pointed out. "Also why would Neferet want to save Zoey now that she isn't her little henchmen"

"He is right, that is why I will help. I know about the red fledglings. Aphrodite told me everything earlier." I looked over to see a warrior "The name is Darius"

After that introduction he instantly cut into action. "Erin cool off Zoey with your water" He said beginning orders.

He then went to Aphrodite's side. They kissed. Whoa what did I miss?

**A/N oops another short chapter oh well at least I got something. Don't forget REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

They All die the end.

A/N Don't worry I finished it :3 Sorry this was 2 years ago and well I dont even remember where I was going with this. I also gave up all my hopes and dreams with writing when I realized I sucked. Now back to my boring Lif see ya. :) 


End file.
